Buisness World
by I-Smiles-U
Summary: This is where Kaeda creates a proposal to accept in return for something...


This goes out to Tarcia Wong of 2.3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Hana Yori Dango

This morning was full of energy. The unexpected birds chirping and rustle of the leaves along with the bustling street noise, the honks, the smell of pizzas from deliveryman. Tsukushi thinks, "This is simply a wondrous day!"

Then, the doorbell rang. She happily runs to get it but saw no one. There was just a envelope left. It was addressed to her and it typed out clearly:

To: Ms Makino

Regarding about the engagement you had with Tsukasa lately, simply disappointed me. Although I had allowed both of your to be together, I had not expected this. If I was to remind you, how unworthy you can get. Nevertheless, I decided to make an exception and make a proposal to accept you and will not keep Tsukasa from his family assets.

I would allow the marriage between you and my son if and only if you will take up the challenging job as an executive in one of my insignificant company that I just bought. I will give you a budget of 50,000US and a dateline of one and a half years to make this company into the top 100 companies in Japan.

With this in mind, I would also like to say that if you fail, it just shows the little capability you have when you have to lead my corporation into the richest in the world and not only in the Asia Pacific with my son. Show me your worth if you deem fine to be with my son. You have to disappear if you fail, do not blame me for being heartless for I have warned you beforehand.

Please inform me of your decision by nine tonight, via e-mail. I don't think you would like to refuse this because my son simply cannot live without our family's immense wealth and if I kick him out, it is not going to be easy. Think carefully.

With Regards,

Kaede Doumyouji

Tsukushi was still drowned in her happiness till she received this. A loud gasp escaped from her. And it was heard by Tsukasa as he was bringing Tsukushi breakfast to her from outside. Both of them were silent. Maybe it was the tension. It seemed so opposite from the happy scene from last night.

Flashback..............Shizuka

It was the usual Saturday where all of them were to meet at VS. However, fate had another plan. Tsukushi was sprinkled with confetti as she entered the area with Tsukasa. Surprisingly, Tsubaki was also there. Then, before she knows it, Tsukasa knelt in front of her.

Tsukasa said to her with his most sincere voice, "Tsukushi, will you marry me? I will love you forever-and ever-and ever." Nothing more than sincerity touches Tsukushi's heart and of course, she agreed.

With that champagnes were popped and Tsubaki came to her with a little present of matching Carter watches and presented the Doumyouji lady to lady conversation. Tsubaki said, "I think the best thing my brother was to do was to love you. I hope you would consider his situation and help him as much as possible at my mother's threats. Me myself will help my "sister-in-law" but most importantly is you yourself." After which, they were brought back to reality as one by one all offered their gifts.

It seemed everyone expected my "YES", nevertheless, I am so happy.

Rui presented the one and only recorded album which holds a violin piece of Tsukushi and Tsukasa's favourite. He also reminded Tsukasa, "You better take care of Tsukushi, or else you still have me to answer!" Tsukasa answered back with "Of course!" and a punch on Rui's right shoulder.

Akira and Soujirou surprised her with a diamond studded, sky blue Gucci gown for Tsukushi and a matching Tuxedo, which is definitely branded, personally designed by the top notch designer in the whole world.

Tsukushi shock from such expensed can be simply shown as she shouts to both of them, "When will you twp ever grow up? All this must be so expensive." With a hint of sarcastic tone, "Why your two are certainly so thrifty!" she included later. However, she fails to notice the wink both Akira and Soujirou had towards Tsukasa who was grinning.

Next was Shigeru. She had been hanging out a lot with Akira and Soujirou, making Tsukushi thinking that she might have a chance with Akira. Shigeru was one of Tsukushi's best friends after the dramatic episode and knowing Tsukushi, she gave them jewelry she had beaded by her own, including love bands.

With a big embrace, Shigeru told Tsukushi, "I feel so happy for you. Do you know how long I had waited for this day?" To Tsukasa, she told him, "If you ever leave her, you also have me to handle." Tsukasa was like, "Who cares about you, monkey girl!" and instead receive a punch from Tsukushi, along with the line, "How dare you bully my friend..." but by then, Akira had managed to pull Tsukasa away to have a "drink".

They hang out the whole night...

Till Shigeru was hinting that she wanted to go some high-class area to have a good dinner, so she leads all of them to a private function hall at Hilton Hotel. From the outlook, it was paradise for Tsukushi.

Then before Tsukushi was about to go in after Shigeru, she realized it was an engagement party going on and the main character was her and Tsukasa. She ducked out as fast as lightning, pulling Tsukasa along.

Tsukushi screamed at him, "What do you think you are doing! An engagement party for us! What is the problem with you? I don't even have a proper gown!"

Tsukasa calmly counter back, "That is why Akira and Soujirou bought us the gown and suit. Stupid!" Before Tsukushi was given another chance to explode, Tsukasa dragged her to the nearby room where the make-up artist was there, along with the hair stylist. On the bed, it laid all kind of jewelry to go along, beside the present from Akira and Soujirou.

It soon dwelled on Tsukushi that all this was prepared beforehand, but looking at Tsukasa, she did not mind. She instead feels blissful.

Stepping into the room, light bulbs started flashing. The whole place was garnished with her favourite flower and the symbol of their love, the shooting star. It was definitely a great time for Tsukushi as different friends of Tsukasa came and school mates came to congratulate them! There were the great 7 dishes and cake cutting, plus dancing.

Back to Reality...

Tsukasa was really frustrated by her mother. He just cannot accept his mother, the one that cause him so much stress. He thought to himself, "How can she just treat her children's lives like managing a corporation. She is just too much", but Tsukushi mind was on another.

These words "Because my son simply cannot live without our family's immense wealth and if I kick him out, it is not going to be easy," by Kaeda had been drumming in her head. She was thinking, "I believe in Tsukasa's ability to survive but that will take time. Why do I have to refuse when I can prove to her and will not worsen the relationship between Tsukasa and his mother as it is really bad now, as much as how horrid she can get."

However, her heart tells her another thing. She just seem not be able to trust Tsukasa's mother, she had done too much to separate the both of them, though she still have to consider Tsukasa. Then, she glimpsed at the many expensive gifts, did she know where her decision lies.

Tsukushi tapped on Tsukasa's shoulder, saying "I don't mind trying this out for you."

But Tsukasa replied, "However, if you fail, we will be separated and I hate that. Don't care about the old witch. It is really fine for me to live without riches when I am with you."

Then Tsukushi tried to lighten up the atmosphere, saying "Stupid pig head! This is not just about you. I also want to prove my ability! Believe me!" Tsukasa looked at her with the most utmost trust that she knew that Tsukasa was with her.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((0))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

That night, it was a total mess for Tsukushi and Tsukasa. Tsukushi was trying to dress up well enough for the meeting at one of the most posh restaurant in town. Then, there was Tsukasa who was more of a hindrance than help.

Tsukushi had agreed to wear the black spaghetti-stripe gown with a V-shape back but to do weird hair-do opted by Tsukasa was way over. In the end, Tsukushi got her way.

Tsukasa want to accompany Tsukushi, so he washed up at her home as well. The toilet was in the mess since Tsukasa was not used to the facilities there. Tsukushi complained, "If I had known earlier that you also bathe like a pig, you should have gone home!"

Tsukasa wanted to explode but a call interrupted them. It was a gentle reminder by Kaeda's secretary. This disruption however, managed to stop the argument and managed to reach the meeting area on time.

After greetings were made, it was just a quiet dinner where no conversation was made. After their desert, Kaeda said, "Tsukushi, it seemed you agreed. It would be great that you will keep to your bargain. I would also hope Tsukasa would help me as well, since you will be working." Her last sentence was actually a command. But Tsukasa did not mind, thinking he working there, can give Tsukushi better help.

Kaeda then added, "Next Saturday at 9am, Tsukushi and I hope Tsukasa, are to report at my office. Please dress accordingly!" With that, she left. Kaeda had hoped to leave Tsukushi a serious tension with Tsukushi with this dinner and most importantly, to persuade Tsukasa to come for work. Everything she did has an important purpose.

Please Review!

Please Review!

Please Review!

I need comments.........


End file.
